Obsession
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: Edward Cullen is obsessed with one of his classmates, Bella Swan. She is perfect. How far will he go to win Bella Swan's heart? ExB ONESHOT


Ob_session_

Edward Cullen is obsessed with one of his classmates, Bella Swan. She is perfect. How far will he go to win Bella Swan's heart?

ExB ONESHOT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Ah, my favorite class. Biology. If you're wondering why, it is because I sit next to the most beautiful thing my 107 year-old eyes have ever laid themselves upon. Isabella Swan. But she prefers to be called Bella.

I took my usual seat, waiting for her anxiously.

I had been in her room last night, watching her sleep. It may sound strange, but I am not a stalker, I am simply in love.

You see, Bella's scent is intoxicationg to me. Like a drug. I can't live without it now. I am obsessed with it. I am obsessed with Bella. I've waited so long for her, and now that I've found her, I simply cannot live without her. Corny, yes, but true.

"Hi Edward," Bella greeted me, smiling then taking her seat.

"Hello," I smiled back, trying to be as charming as I can be. "How are you?"

She flipped her hair once in my direction. Her scent filled my lungs, making it hard for me to concentrate on her answer. She said something, but I couldn't make it out, so I just smiled and mumbled the word "Good".

"Are you okay, Edward? You look a little sick," she said.

"Um, no, I'm fine."

"You're very pale."

"It's natural."

She giggled a little then blushed, the red blood making her cheeks a rosy pink color. So beautiful.

She opened her book and began to read, while twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. I scooted closer to her. I _needed_ her scent.

I try to read what's going on inside her head, but I see nothing. It is so very frustrating.

I hear Jessica Stanley's thoughts instead.

_Look at the way Edward is looking at her. Why can't he look at me that way? _She thought, bitterly. _Bella's not that pretty. I'm so much prettier than her. _She nodded in agreement with herself.

I moved onto Mike Newton. _I wish Cullen would stop staring at Bella like that. She is _mine. _I saw her first!_

Newton is so immature.

I read the thoughts of the other students. All I hear are things like _The new girl's really hot, _or _OMG I forget to do my algebra homework!_ then I turn to Bella and...nothing. Nothing at all.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I glance up at Edward, allowing myself too. His golden eyes stared back into mine. His perfect face twisted into a smile. Why did I have to sit next to someone so perfect? I couldn't imagine what _I _looked like next to Edward. To any of the Cullens, really. They were all so beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice a nervous tone.

"Yes?"

"I...I don't think we should do this."

"Do what?" What did he mean?

"Be...friends,"

"Well, fine, if you don't want to be friends then-"

"I didn't say that I didn't want to be. I do. But all I'm saying is it would be better for _you_, if we weren't friends."

I highly doubted that.

Edward was strange. Always so mysterious. It was hard for me to figure him out.

"Edward, why would it be better for me?"

"Because....I'm...dangerous, Bella."

He's _dangerous_?

"Edward, you are not dangerous. Just different."

"Really, Bella? What do you think I am?"

"A person."

"I'm more than that." he said.

Much more, I agreed in my head.

"Well....I was thinking something along the lines of a super hero," I laughed at my suggestion.

Edward didn't laugh with me. "No. I'm not a hero, I'm the bad guy."

"No, you're not. Edward, what are you trying to say?"

"I...I'm a-"

Then the bell rang.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Damnit! Stupid bell.

Bella stood up and collected her books. "We'll pick this up later. Goodbye, Edward." And then she was gone.

For the rest of the day, I walked around in a complete daze. I probably looked more like a zombie than a vampire. But that was because I knew what I was going to do.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After saying goodbye to my family, I headed through the woods to Bella's house. I skidded to a halt at her window. She was awake, and staring into her computer. I recognized the word she had typed in.

Vampire.

I threw open the window then closed it so fast, Bella wouldn't even notice. I stood in the dark shadows of her room, waiting for her to realize that there was another prescence in her room.

"The cold ones," she mumbled, clicking on the mouse. She began to read a paragraph on the Quileute legend of 'the cold ones'. Which was really my father, Carlisle, and his family.

She gasped a couple of times. From the similarities, I guessed. She recognized things such as cold skin, beautiful, fast, strong, etc.

I cleared my throat gently, trying to catch Bella's attention.

She turned, her eyes darting furiously around her room. Then they fell onto me. My golden eyes would be shining, even though the rest of me was hidden in the shadows.

"Ed-Edward?" she stuttered.

I stepped out from the corner, holding my hands up. She didn't move.

"It's okay, Bella, I won't hurt you."

"How...how did you get in here?"

"The window."

"But...I didn't hear anything-" she looked at me, the expression in her eyes was unreadable.

"Bella, I've come to tell you something. Do you remember our conversation earlier today?"

She nodded.

"I _need _to let you know what I really am."

"What are you, Edward?"

I leaned, so that our faces were only inches apart. She didn't flinch away.

"Bella Swan, I am a vampire who is insanely and irrevocably in love and obsessed with you."

Any other human would've been terrified and ran screaming, but Bella was different. She smiled and said, "Edward Cullen, I am a human who is insanely and irrevocably in love and obsessed with you."

Bella pressed her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss.

My obsession with her was only beginning.


End file.
